


Setting Boundaries

by writeitinred



Series: 100 Kink Challenge [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Fluff, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitinred/pseuds/writeitinred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you sure you want to do this? You can back out any time.”</p><p>Takeda shakes his head. He says, “I want this and I want you. Besides, I thought you wanted to see me on my knees, begging, while you have all the control?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with kink #2! Setting boundaries!
> 
> Next up: Kink #3-On the Couch (DaiSuga)
> 
> Once again I'd like to thanks Toast_Senpai for reading my sin and fixing all the mistakes to make it even better! I'm going to try to update every Sunday but I can make no promises with my schedule, so it'll either be every Sunday...or every other Sunday. If you guys want to shoot me messages asking me how my sin is coming along I won't mind! It actually helps to remind me that I should try to write a little every day. 
> 
> Tumblr: writeitinred

“Keishin, do you think our sex life is boring?” Takeda asks from his spot on Ukai’s shop counter. There’s no one in the shop at the moment, otherwise he would be roaming about the store, helping his lover restock the shelves.   
From behind, he hears Ukai sigh but from experience he knows that the corners of his mouth are tugged into a smile. “What have you been reading now?” 

“I may have stumbled upon an article about BDSM and it may have sparked an interest. I mean, don’t get me wrong. I love when you fuck me until I can’t see straight but maybe you could do the same while I’m tied up? And have a blindfold on?” 

Takeda keeps his gaze straight ahead as the heat of his words slowly creep their way up his neck to settle on his cheeks. Ukai isn’t saying anything and it makes Takeda anxious, makes him want to turn around and take the words back. He probably should since Ukai has never expressed any interest in tying him up, but then he hears his lover’s breathing hitch and he turns around in time to see Ukai cross his legs. 

“Okay, first of all, you can’t just say something like that when there are two hours until closing time and I can’t do anything to you until then. Second, the sight of you begging while I have control turns me on immensely. There’s just one thing, though. We have to set boundaries because I’m assuming this newly found interest doesn’t just stop with bondage.” 

Takeda’s grin is sheepish as he scratches the back of his head. Ukai’s answering grin is all knowing and Takeda knows he doesn’t have to further explain himself. They spend the rest of the time making a list of what they are both comfortable doing, making their safe words and when the time comes to close they basically have everything figured out. 

“So, let’s go over our list again,” Ukai says as they walk into his apartment. “What’s the safe word and what are the colors?”

“Pineapple. Green means I want you to keep going, yellow means to keep going but slow down a little, and red means to stop altogether.”

“What do you do when your mouth is gagged and you can’t use the colors?” 

“Flash three fingers at you three times, and if my hands are tied and my mouth is gagged do the same thing but also hum the tune to the corny pop song you like so much.” 

“Right. So, is there anything that you specifically want to try tonight?” Ukai asks as he hangs up both of their coats. He takes Takeda’s hand in his, tugging him into the bedroom until he can sit on the corner of the bed. 

“Well, I know that I want you to take on the role of the dominant, which is kind of obvious. When I was reading the article, the idea of being tied up and blindfolded wad appealing.” Takeda knows that his face must resemble a tomato, but   
Ukai hums his approval as slides his hands up Takeda’s thighs to rest them on his hips. 

“Right, well, if that’s all then how about you get undressed and I’ll go get a blindfold and something to bind your wrists. No touching yourself while I’m away, all right?” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

At those words, a bolt of pleasure shoots through Ukai. Takeda says them timidly, clumsy and mumbled, like he’s just testing them out but they effect Ukai all the same. He stands up, leaning forward to place a hard kiss on Takeda’s lips. The older man groans, but just as he opens his mouth to let the kiss deepen Ukai steps back. 

“We have all night. Besides, you’re meant to be undressing while I grab things.” 

Takeda watches Ukai leave and with shaking fingers he begins to take off his clothes. He slips up a couple times as the thoughts of how the night could go keep popping up in his mind. Ukai is falling into his role of the dominant quite easily and it makes Takeda a little suspicious that he’s done this kind of thing before, but he quickly shakes the thought out of his head and focuses on his clothes.

He’s already half hard as he crawls on the bed. A part of him wants to see what Ukai will do if he walks in to see Takeda touching himself, but the other half of him wants to hear nothing but good praises spill out of his lover’s mouth. He wants to hear what a good job he’s doing and that he’s doing everything right. 

When Ukai comes back he freezes at the sight before him. Takeda wonders how he appears through Ukai’s eyes because the look his lover is giving him makes Takeda squirm. He spreads his legs a little farther apart as Ukai makes his way towards the bed, watching Ukai’s breathing hitch. 

“You’re already doing so well for me. You look so perfect like this.”

The praise makes Takeda’s cock twitch and he watches as a line of pre-cum drips onto his stomach.

“Sit up for me.” 

Takeda quickly obeys the command, shifting his body so he’s kneeling. His movements are shaky but he’s more excited than anxious. He watches as Ukai drops the binds on the bed, the silky black blindfold still in his hand. 

“Are you sure you want to do this? You can back out any time.”

Takeda shakes his head. He says, “I want this and I want you. Besides, I thought you wanted to see me on my knees, begging, while you have all the control?”

“I do, but I just want to make sure that you’re still okay with this.”

“Please, Sir.” 

That’s all he says but the influence it has on Ukai is instantaneous. His glasses are taken off but before Takeda can get used to the blurry vision, Ukai ties the blindfold snugly around his head. All Takeda can do is focus on the sounds around him. He waits for Ukai’s next command but it never comes. He can hear Ukai shifting around and Takeda realizes he must be taking off his clothing. He almost groans in frustration but he bites his lip and waits as patiently as he can. 

“Look at you,” Ukai coos, running a finger down the side of Takeda’s jaw, curling it under his chin to tilt Takeda’s head up. “Your body is shaking with need but yet you’re waiting so patiently for my next words. Lie on your back. I want to take you apart inch by inch. Do you understand?” 

“Yes,” Takeda breathes out only to gasp when Ukai’s fingers wrap tightly around his chin. 

“Yes, what?” 

“Yes, sir.”

The grip on his chin loosens and Takeda moves to lie on his back. He raises his arms above his head, letting Ukai take his wrists and tie them together. The binds don’t feel too rough on his skin and when Ukai is done Takeda makes sure to test them out. 

 

“Is that too tight?”

“No, it feels just right.”

Ukai falls silent but Takeda can feel the dip of the bed as his lover kneels beside him. He squirms as the seconds tick by and all he can feel is Ukai’s presence next to him. It’s a little frustrating that he can’t see what his lover is doing but Takeda knows he won’t leave him hanging. 

“Jesus, just look at you.” Takeda jumps at the feel of Ukai’s fingertips grazing his chest. He feels the sheets shift and he wonders if Ukai moved to a different spot. “So gorgeous and all mine.” 

The words go straight to his cock again and he vaguely wonders if Ukai can make him come with words alone. It’s something that Takeda would love to find out, but for right now the feeling of Ukai spreading his legs further is all he can focus on. 

He gasps as Ukai’s lips find his thigh and from there it’s a slow burn of touches and praises that keep bringing Takeda to the edge, only to have his release taken away. He is practically begging for Ukai to fuck him by the time his lover has two fingers loosening him up, his hips mindlessly moving to get Ukai’s fingers to go deeper. He can feel tears threatening to spill over but he blinks them back. He can’t help the broken sob that slips past his lips as those fingers find his prostate again and again. 

“Please. I need you to fuck me. I—I need to come.” 

Ukai laughs and Takeda almost breathes out in relief when Ukai’s fingers slip out of him.

“You’ve been so good for me, baby. I think you deserve a reward.”

Ukai grips the undersides of his knees, lifting him up as something bigger—hotter—slips in and Takeda’s back arches as Ukai’s cock slides in inch by inch until he feels almost too full. His breathing is coming in pants, his body clenching with the hope to get Ukai to just move. 

“God, you feel so good, Ittesu,” Ukai groans as he begins to move his hips.

Takeda moves his bound wrists carefully so he can hook them around Ukai’s neck, tugging him down for an open mouthed kiss. He’s so close to release, can feel it building with each snap of his lover’s hips.   
Ukai shifts his hips and Takeda yells out when Ukai’s cock hits his prostate. It sends him over the edge and he cums with a shout, hearing his lover hiss as his ass clenches around Ukai. His body jerks with each thrust that Ukai continues to give but he knows that his lover is close from the way his hips move faster. He clenches around Ukai again, hearing the man growl in response but his hips still. Takeda moans as he feels his lover come inside him. 

They stay like that for a few more minutes, the only sounds coming from them is their harsh breathing and then Ukai starts to laugh as he takes Takeda’s blindfold off. 

“What’s so funny?” Takeda asks, wincing as he moves his arms back above his head. Ukai shifts his hips and pulls out of him, reaching for his wrists to undo the binds. 

“Nothing. I’m just really happy right now. You make me happy.” 

Ukai bends down to places gentle kisses to the red marks that the binds left behind, reaching over him to grab the bottle of lotion they keep on the night stand. 

“What are you doing?” 

Ukai hums as he squirts some of the lotion onto his hand. “It’s called aftercare. You should have read about that in the article,” Ukai teases. “Though you might want to leave your jacket on tomorrow. You don’t want those brats to ask you questions, especially Hinata.” 

They both fall silent and Takeda focuses on the feeling of Ukai’s fingers, the question from earlier popping up in his head. He should probably just keep it to himself. Why should he care if Ukai had sexual partners before him? 

“Ukai, have you ever… done this Dom/Sub thing before?” The words slip out of his mouth and his face heats up when his eyes meet Ukai’s surprised expression. “I—I just mean that you did a really awesome job and I’m sorry for even asking! It’s really none of my business.” 

“No, no. You definitely have a right to know,” Ukai chuckles. “I’ve never done this type of thing before, and I was actually really nervous the whole time. I was worried that I wasn’t doing a good job or that I might hurt you. Never in my life did I think I’d get to this point of wanting to tie someone up and give them commands, but… you just make it easy, I guess. I know that you’ll tell me if I’m doing something wrong, so I don’t have to worry as much.” 

Takeda smiles at him and they fall into a comfortable silence once more. 

He’ll have to make sure to thank Sugawara for sending him that article.


End file.
